


Let me stay by your side.

by blu3moon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3moon/pseuds/blu3moon
Summary: Hajime making Nagito feel better about himself, then confessing. : )One shot which takes place after Hopes Ark.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Let me stay by your side.

While having a conversation, Hajime cut Nagito in the middle of his yet another depressing sentence.

" _You're so repetitive, you know that?_ " Hinata turns his head, his dual eyes staring right into Komaedas. His gaze was serious and intimidating unlike most of the time.

Nagitos eyebrows flinched. He could feel cold sweat ready to run down his forehead. He knew it... He was probably too depressing or annoying.

Hajime was the best thing that had happened to him in this period of time. Perhaps his luck had ran out and he'd leave him too. He was used to being left alone though. He'd try not to be to bothered by it. That is going to be difficult...

He forced a fake smile, along with a chuckle. " _I know. I'm sorry Hajime. If you want me to stop bothering you, I will_."

Hajime probably noticed that he was scaring him with that look. So he looked away, at a random object in the room. " _You're not bothering me. But honestly, aren't you bothered by your own self?_ "

'Am I that annoying to him... I thought being with him felt different. I guess this isn't the case for him.' Nagito frowned a bit. " _Trust me I am..._ "

" _Here it goes again. You'll bring yourself down, then start saying something about your luck or hope._ "

Nagito remained calm, a faint smile still on his lips, despite wanting to dissappear even more. If that was even possible. " _But that's basically what my life revolves around._ "

" _Not anymore. When we were still in the killing game, I remember you said that all of the bad luck and deaths that happened there, would result into hope. And that's exactly what happened. Your life isn't going to be miserable like that anymore_."

" _And it's all thanks to you.._." Nagito dreamily sighed. Even if Hajime probably still hated him since the first class trial, Nagito felt the exact opposite for Hajime.

_"Maybe. But don't turn this about me. We're talking about you now. You overcame all despair and even became a remnant of hope yourself_ _,_ _along with the rest of us._ "

" _It's true that I have that title but I don't think that I-_ "

" _That you did nothing compared to others? You're wrong. It's true that you were a real bother at some point. But it's not your fault. The killing game would start eventually. And if you hadn't sacrificed yourself in the end, I doubt I'd be determined to do anything to save us at all_."

" _Hajime_..." Nagito would remember each kind word of Hajimes, and would save it in his heart forever. And those words right now were kind. Someone praising him is really rare after all.

" _You don't have to be afraid or push me away anymore."_

" _It's all for the best...Stuck with someone like me is bad luck on it's own..._ "

" _Stop saying things like that about yourself for fucks sake! You've done so much for me_." Did he mean in the begging of the killing game? They also became really close after being freed from that. So they had shared quite the moments together. " _So it's my turn to help you._ " He came closer to where Nagito was, and placed his hands on his shoulders. " _Remember what you had told me in the Funhouse back in the virtual world?_ "

Nagito did remember...but he remained silent.

He looked, unable to hide the love that his eyes projected. Hajime was being so kind... and so close.

" _You just wanted someone to love you. Isn't that right? But I think you pushed people away because of your luck... Isn't that right_?" He repeated.

" _That doesn't matter now.._." He threw on a smile. But this time it was genuine. Genuine because Hajime was taking time out of his precious life to touch and comfort someone like him.

" **It does**." Hajime deadpanned, looking at Nagito who was basically caressing Hajimes hands just by looking at them. Hajime could feel the care that Nagito had. He always did. But never really said anything about it.

" _...okay_." he mutters. "I _admit that much then, haha..."_

Hajime took a deep breath, saying the words Nagito always longed to hear from someone. Anyone. " _I love you._ "

Nagito froze, feeling his stomach sink, yet his heart speeding up with excitement. He was afraid he'd say or look completely creepy if he didn't manage to control what he was feeling. He didn't really know how to react to something this unexpected. But even while so surprised, he made eye contact with Hajime. " _Y-you don't have to say something like that just because you pity me..._ " Nagitos eyes soften in disbelief.

" _I'm not saying it because I pity you. I'm being honest._ " He shuts his eyes and sighs. If this was anyone else, he'd probably give up on even trying to talk. But he was determined to understand and try to help him. " _Look_." He reopens them and faces the cotton haired boy sitting closely, opposite to him. " _We're equal now. In terms of talent too. Your bad luck can't harm me, 'cause I have it too. So just let me be by your side. Everyone else is trying their best to help the world and be happier. And you being left alone and sulking about how useless you are_ _,_ _just makes you more useless. It just feels unfair for everyone else._ "

Despite the harsh attitude, his words you touched Nagitos heart. Like always.

It was all too much to comprehend right now. " _Of course... You're right. You're always right Hajime. Of course...of course I'd let you be by my side! That's what I've wanted for a long time..."_

" _Good_." Hajime placed his soft hands on top of Nagitos pale one, and metallic one. The hand was so pale, veins could be seen.

" _Thank you, Hajime..._ " Nagito softly smiled.

". _..I love you too_." He felt like exploding as those words came out. He wasn't holding them back anymore. He still wasn't sure if this was romantic love, like the one he felt. Or even...if this was some sort of cruel prank. But he didn't care at all. All he wanted was to gaze and admire Hajime.

Hajime moved his hands away from Nagitos, widely opening them. " _So, c'mon, hug me or something..._ "

And with that Nagito burried himself in Hajimes arms, getting a hug after God knows how many years. He chuckled tons, since he wasn't able to control himself anymore. " _I love you so much, Hajime..._ "

" _Me too_." Hajime softly smiled, his arms carefully tightening around Nagito as he brought his body closer. The two of them enjoyed a wonderful hug for quite some time, which they both knew they needed. And now that they made their feelings for each other clear, they'd make sure to not be touch starved ever again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad or too short, English isn't my first language. And this is the first fanfic I've ever posted. ^^;
> 
> ... I'm also bad at giving titles.


End file.
